Taken
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Zelena takes something from Regina, for OQ week.


Prompt-Cursed

Regina was in so much pain that she didn't know how she was going to be able to get over this, her heart was the most resilient, but there was also a limit on what it could take. To hear Robin saying how he was with Marian, who was Zelena, was a crushing blow to her. After Zelena had revealed herself, and Robin telling her how Zelena was pregnant, Regina felt like she was having a panic attack and just had to get out of the room. She went for a walk, knowing Emma could handle everything, she had to clear her head. An hour later she returned to the apartment to see Zelena being put in Emma's bug, while Robin was struggling to put the car seat in the SUV.

"Hey, we're planning on leaving soon. Zelena is out from the potion, are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Oh, never better," Regina said as Emma handed her the keys to the black SUV. She headed over to it, as she neared it, she heard her name being yelled.

"Regina!" Roland yelled as he ran towards her on the sidewalk. She smiled as she kneeled down to hug him.

"Oh," Regina said laughing as she was hugged tightly by Roland.

"I missed you, are you taking us home now?" Roland asked.

"I am, we're all going home now," Regina said as she felt a tear leave her eye.

"Regina," Robin was saying to her, she gave him a look that silenced him.

"Let's get you buckled in, shall we?" Regina said to Roland as she brushed past Robin and put his son in the car seat.

"There now, all ready," Regina said as she smiled down at Roland who was looking back up at her. Regina walked around the back and climbed into the driver's seat, she knew Robin was going to ride with her. She took a deep breath as she heard the passenger door open and Robin climbed into the seat. Regina watched as Emma waved her arm and then they were off on their way back to Storybrooke.

Robin, thankfully stayed quiet for about thirty minutes, just as long until Roland fell asleep.

"Regina, I'm so sorry," Robin said as he made to touch her right hand on the steering wheel. She quickly moved her hand before he had time to touch her.

"Don't touch me, and save your apologies," Regina said.

"Regina, I thought I would never see you again," Robin said.

"Oh, so that makes every thing perfect again," Regina said sarcastically.

"I had no idea it was your sister," Robin said.

"But you did know that it was someone, Marian, Zelena, someone else besides me," Regina said.

"Yes," Robin said quietly.

"Story of my life," Regina said.

"Regina, I know this has to hurt you immensely, but together I know we can get through this," Robin said.

"I don't want to get through it, I just want to forget about it all," Regina said, even as she said those words, a plan started to form in her mind.

"Regina loosing you at that town line devastated me," Robin said.

"Now you know how I feel, that day you came to my office to say how you had to follow that stupid code of yours," Regina said.

"I'm sorry, everything is so messed up," Robin said as he rubbed his face with his hands. "My son is not going to know where his mother went, and now he has to loose her again."

"I'll make him a forgetting potion, it will erase his memories from the time Marian was brought back, it's better this way," Regina said.

"Yes, thank you," Robin said, thankful she could help his little boy.

"Matter of fact, I'll make it for the entire time in the missing year and so forth," Regina said.

"Why go back that far?" Robin asked, confused.

"So that there is no memory of me, since I won't be in his life anymore," Regina said as her heart broke as she thought of her sweet little knight.

"Regina, Roland adores you, has from the moment you saved his life. Don't take that from him, please," Robin said.

"Then you'll have to explain to him why I'm not around," Regina said.

"Regina, please don't do this," Robin pleaded with her.

"I didn't do this, you did. You chose to move on," Regina said. "Now I have to do the same."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't concern you anymore, now just be quiet the rest of the way," Regina said.

"Regina, we have to talk about this," Robin said.

"No, we don't. Now unless you want to ride back with your baby's mama, you'll stay quiet," Regina said. Robin let out a frustrated sound as he did as she said, and remained quiet. He looked back every so often and checked on his son, who was blissfully unaware of the turmoil between the two most important people in his life, his Papa, and his Regina.

Hours later they arrived back in Storybrooke, Regina as soon as she got out of the car, left with Henry before Robin could stop her. Robin went back to his camp with Roland, to the surprise of the merry men, once Roland was asleep, they listened to Robin's tale of everything that had happened. They were saddened to hear of Marian's death by Zelena, and shocked they had been fooled by her.

As Robin entered his tent, he checked on Roland who was still sound asleep. He laid there thinking about Regina, and how he had messed things up with her. He needed to talk to her, he pulled out his phone and that is when he remembered he had deleted her contact information. He had no way to call her now.

The next morning Robin exited his tent to find Will at the fire. He sat down beside his old friend.

"Good morning," Robin said.

"Morning, uh the Queen came by earlier and in an hour at her vault," Will said.

"Thank you," Robin said as he quickly freshened up and made his way to her vault, to where they had made love for the first time. He quickly went downstairs and found her shaking a vile in her hands.

"Hello, Regina," Robin said as he started to walk towards her.

"Here, this is for Roland," Regina said as she held out the potion.

"And he'll still remember you from the missing year and since we arrive here, correct?" Robin asked.

"Yes, right up until he went inside Granny's," Regina said as Robin winced at the painful memory.

"Thank you, Regina," Robin said as he took it from her hands. He watched as she walked over to the side of the room and started to pour herself a drink.

"Wine?" Robin asked.

"Only the best," Regina said.

"You still owe me that drink," Robin said, even though he knew she didn't.

"You've had your drink and then some," Regina said as Robin walked over to her and poured himself his own drink.

"To the return of us," Robin said as he raised his glass for her to clink hers to. He noticed she took a second before doing so, looking down at her glass then back up at him. She then brought the glass to her mouth and took a big swallow.

"Regina, I want to make this work between us again," Robin said.

"That's not possible anymore," Regina said as she moved around him.

"Nothing is impossible when we're together," Robin said as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, he could feel the tension in her shoulders and he started to massage them.

"But we're not," Regina said.

"Maybe not right now, but I know we can be, if you'll only give me a second chance," Robin said.

"I'm out of chances at this time," Regina said as she put a hand against her small bookcase to brace herself.

"Regina? Are you alright?" Robin asked as he saw her tilt to the side and caught her before she hit the floor. "Regina? Regina!" Robin touched her forehead and didn't feel any fever, he had to get her to a doctor and fast. He picked her up in his arms and quickly made his way to the hospital in town. He called David so that Mary Margaret could be told about Regina.

Robin had never run as fast as he did in getting Regina to the hospital, and that was something considering he was carrying a grown adult. Though right now she looked so little in his arms. He arrived at the hospital demanding to see a doctor immediately.

"I need a doctor now!" Robin screamed as a nurse helped him put Regina on a gurney.

"What happened to her?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know, one second she was fine, the next she was passing out," Robin said as Doctor Whale came over.

"Regina? Regina can you hear me?" Doctor Whale asked as he started to check her out.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to do all we can to help her," Doctor Whale said as he moved Regina to a quiet cubicle.

"Wait a minute!" Robin started towards them but felt hands on him, holding him back. He looked down to see it was David and Mary Margaret holding him back.

"I'll go back there, you stay here with David, Robin," Mary Margaret said.

"I should be back there with her," Robin said as David sat him down in the waiting room.

"Mary Margaret will make sure she's ok," David said. His words did nothing to reduce Robin's worry about Regina. About ten minutes passed before Robin could stand it no longer, he jumped up from the chair and went running, David quickly following him.

Robin ran to where Regina was laying down, thankfully awake now.

"Regina, oh thank goodness you're alright," Robin said as he made a move to her, but she shrinked away from him.

"Who..who are you?" Regina asked a stunned Robin.

"Regina...it's Robin. Don't you know me?" Robin asked.

"No, should I?" Regina asked.

"Robin, you need to leave the now," Whale tried.

"I'm not going anywhere till someone tells me what is going on?" Robin declared.

"Robin, come here," Mary Margaret said as she managed to pull him to the side.

"What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she remember me?" Robin asked.

"Robin, if it's what I suspect, then I think Regina took a forgetting potion," Mary Margaret said.

"Why? Why would she do that?" Robin asked as Mary Margaret wouldn't look him in the eyes then. "She wanted to forget about me, to forget everything I did to her."

"Robin, you have to understand how hurt she is," Mary Margaret said. Robin understood, he did, but it still hurt him regardless. Robin looked at his left to see Whale moving Regina.

"Where are you taking her?" Robin asked Whale.

"I'm taking her for some tests," Whale answered as he moved Regina from the room.

"This is all my fault," Robin said as Mary Margaret and David walked with him to the waiting room again.

"It's not all your fault, many things contributed to all this," Mary Margaret said. Robin just sat there with his head in his hands.

Finally Whale came into the waiting room, the three of them could see something was very wrong.

"What? What is it?" Robin asked, fearing the worst.

"I need to speak with Mary Margaret, alone," Whale said.

"If something is wrong with Regina, I want to know so I can help," Robin said.

"Whale, just tell us here," Mary Margaret said as Whale still looked unsure. "Regina is alright?"

"She is...I have found out some rather surprising things tonight. Some from Regina and some from Zelena," Whale said as Robin's eyes met his and he could see the anger in the archer's eyes.

"Did Zelena cause this to happen to Regina?" Robin asked as his fists clenched, damned what happened to him, but something happening to Regina...

"I ran some blood work on Regina, and there are traces that Regina was...was..." Whale was saying.

"Regina was what?" Robin asked.

"Regina was pregnant, but there are no signs of a miscarriage or an abortion or anything of the sort. It's like the baby was there one second and gone the next," Whale told them.

"How is that possible?" David asked.

"Well, when Zelena was first brought to me, I ran some tests on her as well. And they came back negative, she's not pregnant," Whale said.

"Wait a minute, but the sonogram confirmed that she was," Mary Margaret said.

"There is a baby, but the baby is not Zelena's," Whale said.

"Then?" Mary Margaret said.

"The baby that is in Zelena, is Regina's and Robin's." Whale said.

"What?" Robin asked, completely stunned at the news.

"I confronted Zelena tonight, she gleefully told me how she found Regina and Robin in the vault. She was about to kill them both, when she felt the surge of magic, and she knew it wasn't coming from Regina. She knew then that Regina was pregnant from what I'm assuming was your time in the vault Robin?" Whale said as he saw the archer nod.

"She stole the baby out of Regina?" David asked.

"Yes, she used magic evidently to pull it off," Whale said.

"The baby is...is mine and Regina's?" Robin asked as he waited for the answer.

"Yes, it is." Whale confirmed as he saw the archer start to smile. "But Robin, the problem is far from over."

Robin looked at Whale then with a question in his eyes, but slowly it dawned on him. "She doesn't remember me, us."


End file.
